A Rapper's Story
by Dead Account 0000001
Summary: The nine tails is known for destrustive, but what does it have to do with the rapper, Ludacris? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of any kind………. It is a shame…….

One day in the great village in the hidden leaves, lays a shop where a certain orange and black wearing ninja was eating his favorite food. While he was eating a certain thought came to mind."_Hmmm….. I always wonder why the Nine tails attacked the village. Maybe I should ask him..._

After Naruto had his meal, he was on his way to his apartment, when he walked pass his childhood crush, Sakura Haruno. Now after Naruto passed her, she started to wonder why the blond orange wearing ninja was not speaking so she decided to speak. "Naruto? You look like you got something on your mind? Wanna talk about it?"

Naruto stir around and made eye contact with the pink haired girl. "You see, I have been wondering why I was chosen to be the fur ball's jailer."

"Fur ball? Is there something you trying to hide?

"I was talking about the Nine tails…"

"Oh….. Maybe the fourth homage had wanted you to do something in the future."

"I doubt it; he doesn't even know me….. Well I have to go home…." After these words he vanished so fast it wasn't even funny. Sakura was confused of Naruto, thought of an idea."_Hmmm now to mention it, he looks like the Fourth himself… I wonder"_

Once Naruto got into his apartment, Naruto had closed his eyes and went deep into his thought… Suddenly Naruto was Back in the sewer facing a giant gate with an unseal site. A big fox with nine long tails was staring at an old photo if something. Naruto was really confused at the site, and decided to ask.

"Hey Kybuui!!!"

Suddenly the great being turn his head and glared at the kid.**"Want do you want, kit?"**

"I have been meaning to ask you something if you don't mind."

**"Go, on."**

"Why did you attack the village?"

**"Ugh….. this again??"**

"well you are my prisoner and I want some answer. What do you have against our village?!

**"Well gee… let me think… oh yeah…..it was your damned beloved fourth hokage!!!"**

"What did he ever do to you?"

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK???!!!!"**

* * *

"**Your silence irritates me. Fine if you promised to stop the silence crap, I tell you my past. But take a look at this.** The nine tails gave Naruto a photo album that had the fox were rapper clothes….

**"You see, before you was born, I was a sensation the every hit song every made. Basically I am a rapper. I am known as Ludacris."**

"What???!!!!! You are the famous Ludacris???? But he's a human!!!!

**"I know, he is still me. He is currently in America. Basically I created him just in case I was dead or in this predicament that I am in now. I can't rap now because I gave him my rapping soul. Anyways I was known everywhere doing famous raps and breaking down for these crazy bitches. I hit fame and it was a good life for me. JAzzuzis, hot chicks, and supporting relatives. Now there was a certain girl I liked the most. She had beautiful red hair, green eyes, and a hot body. We were a couple for a couple of years and life was good. Until that one day, there was news that the eight tails, my best friend was extracted in a black dude. Soon all the tailed beast gathered up for a meeting to discuss this problem. All of a sudden an unknown guy with these weird eyes that look like the damn bastard Uchicha, put me into a spell. After I woke up I saw him impaled in the ground. I returned to where I was captured and everybody was badly injured. Then I saw the most frighting thing that would made a grown man cried……**

**Flashback…**

**The Nine tails stood in grief as he says his beloved girl, stained and lifeless on the ground. Tears have started to form in his eye and he took off into the night. Around about 5 years later, the fox tried to go out with somebody new but his heart was forever broken, even a date with Mariah Carey couldn't cure him…. One night he was drowning his sorrows into boos, and became severely drunk.. The familiar Uchicha came to him and explain to him that Khona was responsible for this murder on his wife-soon to-be. ………………….**

"Wait… your girlfriend was murder and you was in love???? I thought spirits couldn't love."

**"I resent that. Any ways I was casted into another dream and I remember everything I saw..**

**…………………………………….**

**"!!!!" screamed an enraged and very drunken Nine Tails. **The overdosed nine tails was ripping the village apart limb by limb. That is until he had a rumble in his stomach. All of a sudden the big fox break wind which every call it the Nine tails' Sonic Boom. The blow not only killed anyone in it distortive way, it stunk up the whole place. The gassy farts were now farting like charka floating around the village. The drunken fox soon look down at the attacking** villagers. "you are really gonna be eaten ya sons of a-GGGGRRRRRUUUAAAGGHHHHH!!!!!"** (well I feel sorry for the villagers that was under him because they were burned by the acid like vomit).. Now this was an eye sight for the fox because there was a big toad with a bright flashing light………………….

**"And that's how I got here….. You see it kinda odd but all of this were real and well I hate myself…"**

"Well that Kinda funny but sad at the same time, but I will see you later." Soon Naruto disappeared, leaving the Nine Tails in his cage. The fox soon look at the picture of his love and have a though in his mind…

**_"Hmmmm, if I could make that kit free me, maybe I could collect those dragon balls from that Dragon Balls Z thing and relive my love, life would be good…But how to do that????_**

Five Months later, the village was in ruins and Naruto had transformed into an eight tailed skin less fox while fighting Pain. In the mindscape the fox was convincing Naruto to remove the tag on the jail cell.

**"Yesssss…. That it……. Come closer…. FRRREEEE MMMEEEEE!!!!!**

Naruto was second away from tearing the seals until the Fourth Hokage himself stopped him and restored to seal.

**"GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!"**


End file.
